


Little Stranger

by ThornWild



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Music, Song Fic (Kinda), getting to know you Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornWild/pseuds/ThornWild
Summary: ‘Hey, Goro.’ I lean back, hands behind my head, and look up at the sky. It’s still light, though the sun is getting lower. ‘What kind of music d’you like?’Just a tiny piece of flash fiction, a conversation set during V and Takemura's surveillance date.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Little Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like 10 minutes cause I had a thought. V is purposefully not gendered, so just insert your own V in there as you like.

‘Hey, Goro.’ I lean back, hands behind my head, and look up at the sky. It’s still light, though the sun is getting lower. ‘What kind of music d’you like?’

Takemura glances at me. He has that corpo-look in his eye. Back straight, he recites, almost as if he’s reading off a manuscript, ‘I like traditional Japanese composers and Western classical music. Mozart. Beethoven.’

I scoff. ‘That’s the kind of bullshit answer you give at a job interview, Goro. That’s the answer you give your boss. I wanna know what _you_ like.’

He frowns and seems momentarily thrown off balance but soon catches himself. ‘I told you the truth,’ he says stiffly.

‘Right. Okay.’ I shrug. ‘I like rock. If it’s got electric guitars with some fuzz on ’em, I’ll prolly like it. Prefer stuff from before 2030, though, most of the time. With some notable exceptions.’

‘You were not even born then,’ says Takemura, rolling his eyes.

‘So? You weren’t born when Beethoven was kickin' around.’ I think he almost smiles. ‘C’mon, gimme somethin’ to work with here.’ I nudge his shoe with the tip of my boot. ‘Since we’re sharing and all. Been a good day in the sharing department.’

He looks me up and down, glances at the vintage Samurai t-shirt I bought from that hardcore fan street vendor at the Cherry Blossom Market when I picked up that bootleg for Johnny. ‘Well, it certainly is not Samurai.’

I throw my head back and laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I see Johnny shrug. _Can’t win ’em all._ ‘That’s fair,’ I say. ‘Guess you’d strike me as more of a jazz guy, anyway.’

Takemura crosses his arms, looking thoughtful. ‘Chet Baker,’ he says. ‘Good voice.’

‘Now, was that so hard?’ I stretch and lean forward, resting my forearms on top of my bent knees. ‘What else?’

Takemura shrugs and doesn’t say anything more.

We sit in companionable silence for a few minutes after that. I’m getting sleepy and as I lean back again, my eyes start drooping. I’m almost dozing when I hear something. A hum. A melody. I open my eyes and glance at Takemura.

He’s singing, quietly. Humming a familiar melody, and then, ‘ _Gimme danger, little stranger . . . and I feel with you at ease. Gimme danger, little stranger and I’ll feel your disease . . ._ ’

I hum along. ‘ _There’s nothing in my dreams, just some ugly memories . . . kiss me like the ocean breeze . . ._ ’ I smile. ‘Stooges, huh?’

He shrugs, saying nothing. He doesn’t really look embarrassed, and I’m probably imagining the slight flush in his cheeks. Takemura gives nothing away, as usual.

‘Gotta say, Goro. You’ve surprised me.’

His smile is almost imperceptible, but it’s there. Then he continues to hum the melody, without the words. His voice is rough and raspy but not off key, and slowly, soothed by the music, I drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All the jobs in Goro's Act 2 arc are named after songs by The Stooges. I love the idea that, proper as he is, he harbours a deep love and appreciation for the trainwreck that is Iggy Pop.
> 
> EDIT: [This, incidentally, is my favourite version of Gimme Danger.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umswpiT6mGY) From Velvet Goldmine, performed by Ewan McGregor.


End file.
